


A Bedtime Story

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: A bedtime story, a tale of love and new beginnings.





	

"Daddy?" the little boy asked, clambering up onto the couch next to his father. "Tell me a story?"

"What kind of story do you want?" the father asked, running fingers through his son's green hair.

The boy shrugged, curling into his father's side. "A good one," he requested.

"A good one?" the father asked with a smile, eyes fading into the middle distance as a story ripple fazed the air.

* * *

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy, with bright green hair and a nose so square it could be used for measurements, and an even younger boy with hair as red as the other's was green and a head like a triangle. And they were the best of friends._

_"But they had a few problems, the green-haired boy lived in England, and was just visiting the younger while in America with his father. The boys weren't stupid, like people think little kids are, they knew the green-haired boy would have to go back to England._

_"So the boys came up with a plan. The green-haired boy only had his father, and the red-haired boy and his sister only had their mother, so they planned to get their parents together, to get them married so that they would never have to be separated._

_"And it worked, only a few months after the boys met, their parents (who had met before this) got married and the green-haired boy and his father moved in with the red-haired boy, his sister, and their mother._

_"And the best friends became brothers, remaining best friends as they grew up. And they started building amazing things. One boy was never seen without the other, the word between their names always 'and', never 'or'._

_"One day, the red-haired boy realized something, he loved the green-haired boy, not like he loved his sister, but like his mother loved his father. He wasn't sure what to do with this inspiration, so for the first time in his life, the red-haired boy kept a secret from his green-haired best friend, and avoided him._

_"The green-haired boy obviously noticed, and one day he cornered the red head. 'You've been avoiding me,' the green-haired boy said to his brother. 'What's wrong?'_

_"'It's nothing,' the red-haired boy said to the green-haired boy, trying to push him away._

_"'You can't lie to me,' the green-haired boy said, taking his brother's arm. 'Tell me.'_

_"'You'll hate me,' the red head muttered, looking at the ground._

_"'I won't,' the green-haired boy said, holding out his hand, pinky extended, 'Pinky swear.'_

_"The red head nodded, linking his pinky with the other's._

_"'I love you,’ he muttered, so his brother could barely hear him._

_"'I love you too,' the green-haired boy said. 'You're my brother.'_

_"'More than that!' the redhead exclaimed, pulling the green-haired boy down and kissing him on the lips. 'I love you,’ he said again._

_"The green-haired boy smiled, leaning down and kissing the red haired boy back. 'I love you too,' he told the other."_

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after?" the little boy asked sleepily.

"And they lived happily ever after," the father agreed, kissing the boy on the forehead as he fell asleep.

"Our story?" the green-haired man said softly, entering the room and picking up the sleeping little boy.

"It's a good one," the red-haired man said, standing awkwardly, his center of gravity off balance because of his large stomach. "Put them both to sleep."

The green-haired man smiled, taking his partner's hand. "I love you," the green-haired man said, kissing his partner gently.

"I love you too," the redhead said.

And they really did live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine


End file.
